Jealously
by taylorcameron
Summary: Taylor is an outsider at school and home. She also has a huge crush on Jake Ryan,her worst ememys boyfriend. What happens when 3 boys move in next door? Will they change Taylors life for the better? Jaylor/Naylor Kelly Jiley
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

Taylor's POV  
Dear Diary:  
Today Was The best day of My Life! Jake (Yes , Jake Ryan!) invited me to his Christmas Eve Party. The the only thing that sucks is he now has a girlfriend, Miley Stewart. We've Been Worst Enemies Since grade 5 And Were now in 10th grade. I was always jealous of her She gets whatever she wants, shes popular, she has great hair, pretty eyes, a perfect body and a hot boyfriend. I'm stuck with braces, bad hair and ugly coloured eyes. I'm also stuck with my mom Tami who acts likes she 16 and a sister Tori who is only 12 and is already 5 months pregnant. Well I gtg eat  
- Taylor

Taylor's POV  
" Omg I can't believe that Jake invited us To His Christmas Party!!! " Lilly Screamed  
" I Know " I Squealed Back Then Under my Breath I said " I've been Waiting for this day since I met him"  
"What?" Lilly Asked Looking confused  
" Um nothing See ya Tomorrow At School"  
Next Day  
"Hey Taylor" Jake Said as he walked by  
"Hey Ja...ke" I said nervously I could never say something without screwing something up when it comes to talking to Jake  
"Got To Go See Ya In Class" Jake Said walking over to Miley  
" I can't believe it" Miley Laughed " First Your Tricked her into thinking you want her to go to your party and now your acting all nice and talking to her."  
"Ya, I Can't Believe She's Buying It" Jake Said Then under His Breath he said " But I wasn't trying to trick her"

(On msn)  
Jakester says: Hey Taylor  
Taylor says: Hey Jake  
Jakester says: supp?  
Taylor says: nm u?  
Jakester says: nm but um my um mom says I can only have 10 people instead of 15 so um i'm sorry but um You can't go to my party.  
Jakester has Signed off

Taylor's POV

Tears were now running down Taylor's face  
I grab the phone and then dialed Lilly's number  
"Hello" Lilly Said  
"Hi Are you still going to Jake's Party?" I asked Trying to hold back the tears  
"Ya only 10 People can go now he just told me and he said I was one of those ten people" Lilly Said Excitedly "Why?"  
I bursted into tears " He just told me on msn that it wasn't one of those people" I said " wait I Have A Beep."  
"Hello? Who's This?"  
"It's Jake, Lilly Just told me that you, um called and your were um...crying"  
" It's Not Like Your Care" And I Slammed down The Phone.  
Two seconds later the phone started to ring it was the hospital  
"Hello? who's this?"


	2. QUESTION!

**QUESTION!**

**I was wondering if anyone wants to be a girl that Taylor meet at the hospital and becomes really close to.**

**Name (it can be made up): **

**Age (it can be made up):**

**Looks (It can be made up):**

**Why were you at the hospital? (don't have to answer this one but it would make writing the next chapter easier):**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in along time. Hopefully you like this chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Thanks CheyenneWhoIsMe and dragons in our midst for being Taylor's new friends!**

Taylor is 15 in this story!

* * *

Chapter 2- 

Taylor's POV-

"Hello..who's this?" I asked as I picked up the phone.

"Taylor it's mom..I need you to come to the hospital fast" She said freaking out.

"What happened?" I asked as I heard my mom start crying.

"It's your sister..she's having the baby" My mom replied.

"But she's not due for four more months" I said getting my shoes on and my jacket.

"I know just hurry" She said as I hung up and ran out the door.

I was walking down the street when I saw a moving van go right in front of me and almost hit me.They quickly stopped, and got out of the van.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked as a teenage boy about fifteen got out of the car.

"Ya.."I said almost in tears."I have to go..my sisters in the hospital"

I ran to the hospital and right to the front desk.

"How can I help you sweetheart?" The receptionist asked me.

"I'm looking for Tori Thompson" I said out of breath.

"The fifth floor..room 512" She said.

"Thanks" I said then got to the elevators.

I HATE those things..it's probably because I'm claustrophobic and I was trapped in one of those things when I was younger.

I finally got to the forth floor and found room 512.

"Taylor...is that you?" Tori asked

"No...it's the Easter bunny" I said sarcastically as my mom gave me a dirty look. "what?"

"Not now Taylor Marie" my mom said as Tori started screaming.

"MOM IT HURTS!" She screamed "MAKE IT STOP!"

"I know sweetie" She said grabbing my younger sister's hand.

"We need to rush her into emergency c-section" The doctor said rushing her out of the room as my mom followed.

"GO WHAT OUTSIDE" my mom yelled rushing past me.

Outside-

I was sitting on the bench outside of the hospital when I saw a little girl sitting on the bench in tears.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting down close to her.

"My mom...she has...lung cancer" She said crying.

"I'm sorry" I said "I'm Taylor"

"Eliza...nice to met you" She said with tears pouring down her face."There's my sister"

"So what did they find out about mom?" She said sitting down beside us.

"She...she...has CANCER!" Eliza cried as her sister gave her a hug.

"Oh My GOSH" She said then looked at me.

"This is Taylor" Eliza said

"Hey"

"I'm Ranelle" She said reaching out her hand well the one that wasn't broken.

"I'm sorry about your mother" I said as my cell started ringing.

Me: Hello, who's this

Voice: Taylor it's mom...I have bad news

Me: What?

Mom: She had a girl...The baby didn't make it...

Me: Oh..was that the bad news?

Mom: Some of it...well the other thing is Tori didn't make it either.

Me: WHAT!?!?!?

Mom: I know..I said the same thing when the nurse told me.

Me: I'm gonna stay outside.

Mom: Okay..bye

I hung up and closed my phone.

"What happened?" Ranelle asked as she noticed the tears that were falling down my face.

"It's my little sister" I started "she...she just passed away"

"I'm so sorry" Eliza said reaching out to give me a hug."wanna be friends?"

"Sure" I said as Ranelle pushed her blonde bangs out of her face.

"Friends" Ranelle said giving me a hug with her good arm.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked as she laughed.

"I was skateboarding with my friend Lilly Truscott" She started "and I went to do a trick and I fell off the ramp and smashed my arm."

"Nice..and you know Lilly Truscott..she's like my best friend" I said as Eliza started crying again.

"I hope mommy's okay" She said through tears.

"Me too...me too" Ranelle said as it started raining.

We sat there in the rain, talked,exchanged numbers and learned a lot about each other.

**

* * *

**

Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

A Few Hours later-

"Taylor it's time to go home" My mom said walking out of the front entrance.

"Bye Ranelle,Bye Eliza" I said as we gave each other hugs.

"Make sure you call us" Ranelle said getting up with her sister as they walked into the hospital.

As soon as my mom came over to me she pulled me into a hug and started bawling her eyes out.

"My baby girl is gone"She yelled as I blinked back tears.

We drove home, the car ride was very quiet and awkward.

At home-

"I'm gonna stay outside" I said sitting down on the porch swing fighting back the tears that were stinging my eyes.

My mom went inside as I put my legs on the swing.

"You okay?" A voice asked as a teenage boy walked up the stairs with a plate of cookies.

"Not really" I replied looking at his face,he looked really familiar.

"My mom made these for you" He said setting the plate on the other end of the swing.

"Thanks, I'm Taylor" I said.

"I'm Nicholas" He replied as I clued in.

"Nick Jonas!" I said. "it's Taylor Thompson"

"Taylor,I can't believe it" He said siting next to me and pulling me into a hug.

I've known Nick since the day he was born, he moved away when he was ten.

**Flashback**

**"Taylor" My best friend Nicky said walking into my bedroom."I need to talk to you"**

**"Okay" I said sitting on a bean bag chair across from him.**

**"Mom's making us move" He said almost crying.**

**"WHAT?!quot; I asked as he started crying."don't cry Nicky"**

**I sat there with Nick in my arms as we cried.**

**"Did you tell her?" Joe asked walking into my room and looking up so we couldn't see his face.**

**"Yes" I said as Joe sat on my bean bag chair with me and wrapped his arms around his brother and I.**

**Everyone at school called Nick, Joe and I the Three Musketeers because we did almost EVERYTHING together.**

**"I'm going to miss you guys" I said as I heard Joe crying.**

**Moving Day-**

**"I'll miss you sweetie, you were the daughter I've always wanted" Denise said hugging me.**

**"Bye Denise" I said wiping away tears as Nick and Joe walked over to me.**

**(A/N: Joe is only a year older then Nick is this story)**

**"I'll miss you" Nick said hugging me.**

**"I'll miss you too" Joe said giving me a hug then kissed my cheek.**

**"We'll be thinking of you" Fourteen year old Kevin said as he smiled at me.**

**"Bye Bye" Two year old Frankie said blowing me kisses.**

**The six Jonas got into their van and drove off, I stood in the driveway crying as my little sister came over to me.**

**"What's wrong Taylor?" She asked playing with the ruffles of her pink tutu.**

**"Nothing" I said going inside and up to my room to look at all the pictures.**

**3 Years Later-**

**I haven't heard from Nick or Joe since they moved, I guess they've been busy. I was watching television when I saw them on the TRL. **

**"How does it feel to finally have a record Deal?" The lady asked as my mouth dropped to the floor.**

**"AMAZING" Nick answered as my heart skipped a beat.**

**HE LOOKED GORGEOUS!**

**"A dream come true" Joe said.**

**"His voice sounds Awesome" I said to myself.**

**"So how's California? Is it very different from New Jersey?" She asked.**

**"Yeah, It's pretty different" Kevin started "it's definitely a lot warmer"**

**"What do you miss most about New Jersey?" The host asked Nick.**

**"Definitely my best friend...Taylor Thompson" He said as I burst into tears. "Taylor if your watching I miss you like crazy"**

**"I miss you too" I said in tears as my mom walked in.**

**"What's wrong?" My mom asked as she saw the Jonas Boys on the t.v. "Oh"**

**End Of Flashback**

I pulled away from him then looked him in the eyes.

"You didn't call...not even once" I said crying as he looked at me.

"I was busy..I wanted to call you...Believe me Taisy" He said as Joe walked out of their house.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update!

Please Review!  
 


End file.
